Too late
by acxiree
Summary: Sasuke's been friends with Naruto for a long time. Too bad Naruto can't see 'her' as more than a friend. NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

It was a story of long ago, this story I'm about to tell you right now. The story of love and how everything came to be.

It was 2011, 70 years ago, when I was still a freshman at my new school. I knew no one, and didn't bother, nor did I care, to talk to anyone. I was a rebel you see, not because of my parents, no, for they've died long ago, but because of the things people have been saying to me all these years.

I've been called dozens of hurtful names- monster, asshole, fiend , you name it. But as the years passed by, I learned to keep that hatred, forming what I am now.

I heard the teacher call my name- I didn't answer. I heard her say it louder, but still my mouth kept shut. She scratched her head and moved to the next one on the list.

"Uzumaki?" she looked at us with question.

"Here and ready to start teacher!" he said excitedly. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the idiotic blond dobe who always seem to mess things up, and my long time friend and rival. I don't know how we became close either, I just know that when I look at him, my heart churns and it's almost as if butterflies are flying in my stomach.

That's right, I'm in love with my idiotic bestfriend. His looks are pretty average, and his scores are pretty low, but I guess what they say is true- love shows itself in different ways.

As I stayed in class and half listened to the teacher, I found myself staring at Naruto. His spiky hair perfectly going in all directions, his skin toned, and his muscles well defined. He looked like he was day-dreaming but I knew he was looking at his crush, Sakura. Sakura, as he said, was his perfect lady, she was kind and gentle (though not to him but to other people) and pretty and sexy. I knew I had none of those, my face and body was meant to be for a boy, not a girl. And even though I was a girl, I could easily beat men my age at sports. I'm not gentle either since I always beat him up.

I stared at him once more before letting my hopes down. What a sad conclusion.

It was 2013 when I was already a sophomore and when Naruto was already the so called hottie in our school. His face changed, his whiskers giving more definition on his face, and his muscles becoming more defined. It was then that Sakura started to date Naruto. I knew it, she was an opportunist.

And of course, just a few weeks passed before Sakura finally broke up with Naruto. Naruto didn't cry, but I knew that deep in his heart he was crying. I gave him a call, told him to cheer up and such. I told him that he'll surely find a better girl even though I wanted him to be mine and mine only. He laughed and told me that he found my words to be funny for it didn't fit my personality. But at the end, he said words that definitely made my day.

"Thanks for being my friend, hope you'll be here by my side forever."

I knew he didn't mean 'love' when he said those last words, but it made me happy.

Happy.

It was 2014 and it was my last year, my senior year. Nothing changed between the friendship of Naruto and I, he still thinks of me as a friend and as a friend only. I've tried many times, but I knew I had no courage to tell my true feelings. I knew he would just laugh and tell me I was joking. But oh- the painful pinches of reality.

It was almost time for prom, and everyone tried asking out their crushed and boyfriends and girlfriends. I knew I would be stuck alone, since I had no courage to confess my love and because I had a boyish face, I was almost mistaken for a boy. Besides, Naruto already had a date for the prom- Hinata. Hinata liked him for years, but only now did he see that girl behind the covers. I was actually quite proud of Hinata for confessing her love.

It was at the second week of preparation of the prom did I find out that Hinata's parents didn't allow her to go to the prom because of a death of a relative or somethin'. Naruto was devastated, maybe because his last choice was me. You see, we promised each other we'd go together if we have no other choice, or if we have no one to go to. Not to go as lovers, no, but as mere best friends.

It was the day of prom, I waited as my 'date' arrived at my home. It was no home, I live with no one. I combed my hair once more before inhaling a large amount of air. Naruto finally arrived and held out his hand.

"Let's go." He said almost emotionlessly. He was dressed in formal clothes, his hair down. He didn't look like the Naruto I know. Or maybe I know him too much. But he definitely looked stunning.

My face dropped, I knew this was out of not having a date, and out of pity.

"You look great." He said with a smile, carefully looking at the details of my dress. I smiled a little, before finally saying a thanks.

"Oh and one more thing, thanks for being here, I hope you don't feel pushed." He said with a grin. I nodded before he finally grabbed my hand and we went to the prom. It was after the prom that he handed me some kind of letter. He said I should open it after the day of graduation.

What a night that was.

It was weeks after that that we had our graduation. It was not that fancy. It was actually pretty simple. The only problem is that after all this years, I still could not admit what I felt. I felt like my heart was being crushed when after Hinata and him broke up, he dated dozens of girls. Each of them being sexy and pretty.

I stared at him with a half lidded eye. He got his diploma and every girl seems to call out his name. I was jealous but I didn't show it. I clapped and gave a loud call.

Graduation ended, but I still did not confess my undying love. I was actually about to, but I saw Naruto and some girl flirting with each other.

It was at night that I decided to give him a call.

"Hey Sasuke, I was meaning to say something to you." I was nervous, did he actually love me too? But all I got as a reply was "You're the best friend a man could have" and "I hope we'll be friends forever."

My heart churned.

Friends forever is not what I was hoping for, but hey that's destiny right? I was so disappointed that I forgot to read the letter.

It was a few years after that that I got to see him again at a conference. It was approximately 2030. We never got in touch after the graduation since he suddenly moved and changed number without telling me. It was unexpected, especially since his looks are still the same as back then except for the added eyebugs. I merely smiled at the sight of him.

"Nice meeting you again." His smile was earnest, though I could spot a little bit of worry. I merely answered with a curt nod.

He smiled, and once again the butterflies started floating in my stomach. I still loved him.

"Are you married?" I was frank with my words. He grinned and nodded.

"I'm marrying in a few days, you're invited." He smiled. And the world felt like it was ending for me. My life was rotating around this idiotic blond who I call my best friend. As corny as it sounds, he was my everything. I didn't show any emotion, but after a while shook his hand.

"Of course you're my best pal afterall."

It was the day of his marriage and it was as if I was going to die if I see Naruto marrying another woman. I wanted him to be mine, but again I say this is destiny. I decided to open the letter he gave me at the night of the prom. I carefully opened it, cherishing the moments that happened between the two of us.

It read: _Dear Sasuke, _

_ Hi, hope you're feeling good as always! Sasuke, thanks for being my friend! I-_

I stopped reading, it pains me to read such thing.

Friend.

I stared at Naruto and his pretty fiancé, they really looked mighty fine together. I rubbed my eyes for I could feel the sensation of tears about to fall. I forced myself to smile and think that everything's going to be okay.

It was after the ceremony that Naruto and his love decided to approach me. "Thanks for being my best friend and for being here on this big day." He gave me a gentle hug. I smiled and put my hand at his back. "Yeah, you too." His wife smiled and I felt the urge to cry. But I kept saying to myself that everything was okay.

"Good luck with life Naruto." I smiled a sincere smile before disappearing in the crowd.

Good Luck.

And now, well its 2080, and now is the burial of my dear friend. I can't help but cry my eyes out. I looked at him in his coffin, his face still gentle. I touched his face once more before they carried him down to the soil. It was not until then that I read the last part of the letter.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_ Hi, hope you're feeling good as always! Sasuke, thanks for being my friend! You've been my friend for a long time but I hope we move up to more than friends. I loved you ever since the academy. I know we had constant fights back then but I really do hope that you don't hate me. Sasuke, please go out with me. _

_ Love, your best friend and hopefully soon to be boyfriend,_

_ Naruto_

Before I knew it, I was too late.


	2. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: This has been said many times. I DON'T own Naruto.

* * *

It was a story of long ago, this story I'm about to tell you right now. The story of love and how everything came to be.

It was 2011, 70 years ago, when I was still a freshman at my new school. I knew no one, and didn't bother, nor did I care, to talk to anyone. I was a rebel you see, not because of my parents, no, for they've died long ago, but because of the things people have been saying to me all these years.

I've been called dozens of hurtful names- monster, asshole, fiend , you name it. But as the years passed by, I learned to keep that hatred, forming what I am now.  
I heard the teacher call my name- I didn't answer. I heard her say it louder, but still my mouth kept shut. She scratched her head and moved to the next one on the list.

"Uzumaki?" she looked at us with question.

"Here and ready to start teacher!" he said excitedly. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the idiotic blond dobe who always seem to mess things up, and my long time friend and rival. I don't know how we became close either, I just know that when I look at him, my heart churns and it's almost as if butterflies are flying in my stomach.

That's right, I'm in love with my idiotic bestfriend. His looks are pretty average, and his scores are pretty low, but I guess what they say is true- love shows itself in different ways.

As I stayed in class and half listened to the teacher, I found myself staring at Naruto. His spiky hair perfectly going in all directions, his skin toned, and his muscles well defined. He looked like he was day-dreaming but I knew he was looking at his crush, Sakura. Sakura, as he said, was his perfect lady, she was kind and gentle (though not to him but to other people) and pretty and sexy. I knew I had none of those, my face and body was meant to be for a boy, not a girl. And even though I was a girl, I could easily beat men my age at sports. I'm not gentle either since I always beat him up.

I stared at him once more before letting my hopes down. What a sad conclusion.

It was 2013 when I was already a sophomore and when Naruto was already the so called hottie in our school. His face changed, his whiskers giving more definition on his face, and his muscles becoming more defined. It was then that Sakura started to date Naruto. I knew it, she was an opportunist.

And of course, just a few weeks passed before Sakura finally broke up with Naruto. Naruto didn't cry, but I knew that deep in his heart he was crying. I gave him a call, told him to cheer up and such. I told him that he'll surely find a better girl even though I wanted him to be mine and mine only. He laughed and told me that he found my words to be funny for it didn't fit my personality. But at the end, he said words that definitely made my day.

"Thanks for being my friend, hope you'll be here by my side forever."

I knew he didn't mean 'love' when he said those last words, but it made me happy.  
Happy.

It was 2014 and it was my last year, my senior year. Nothing changed between the friendship of Naruto and I, he still thinks of me as a friend and as a friend only. I've tried many times, but I knew I had no courage to tell my true feelings. I knew he would just laugh and tell me I was joking. But oh- the painful pinches of reality.

It was almost time for prom, and everyone tried asking out their crushed and boyfriends and girlfriends. I knew I would be stuck alone, since I had no courage to confess my love and because I had a boyish face, I was almost mistaken for a boy. Besides, Naruto already had a date for the prom- Hinata. Hinata liked him for years, but only now did he see that girl behind the covers. I was actually quite proud of Hinata for confessing her love.

It was at the second week of preparation of the prom did I find out that Hinata's parents didn't allow her to go to the prom because of a death of a relative or somethin'. Naruto was devastated, maybe because his last choice was me. You see, we promised each other we'd go together if we have no other choice, or if we have no one to go to. Not to go as lovers, no, but as mere best friends.

It was the day of prom, I waited as my 'date' arrived at my home. It was no home, I live with no one. I combed my hair once more before inhaling a large amount of air. Naruto finally arrived and held out his hand.

"Let's go." He said almost emotionlessly. He was dressed in formal clothes, his hair down. He didn't look like the Naruto I know. Or maybe I know him too much. But he definitely looked stunning.

My face dropped, I knew this was out of not having a date, and out of pity.

"You look great." He said with a smile, carefully looking at the details of my dress. I smiled a little, before finally saying a thanks.

"Oh and one more thing, thanks for being here, I hope you don't feel pushed." He said with a grin. I nodded before he finally grabbed my hand and we went to the prom. It was after the prom that he handed me some kind of letter. He said I should open it after the day of graduation.

What a night that was.

It was weeks after that that we had our graduation. It was not that fancy. It was actually pretty simple. The only problem is that after all this years, I still could not admit what I felt. I felt like my heart was being crushed when after Hinata and him broke up, he dated dozens of girls. Each of them being sexy and pretty.

I stared at him with a half lidded eye. He got his diploma and every girl seems to call out his name. I was jealous but I didn't show it. I clapped and gave a loud call.

Graduation ended, but I still did not confess my undying love. I was actually about to, but I saw Naruto and some girl flirting with each other.  
It was at night that I decided to give him a call.

"Hey Sasuke, I was meaning to say something to you." I was nervous, did he actually love me too? But all I got as a reply was "You're the best friend a man could have" and "I hope we'll be friends forever."

My heart churned.

Friends forever is not what I was hoping for, but hey that's destiny right? I was so disappointed that I forgot to read the letter.

It was a few years after that that I got to see him again at a conference. It was approximately 2030. We never got in touch after the graduation since he suddenly moved and changed number without telling me. It was unexpected, especially since his looks are still the same as back then except for the added eyebugs. I merely smiled at the sight of him.

"Nice meeting you again." His smile was earnest, though I could spot a little bit of worry. I merely answered with a curt nod.

He smiled, and once again the butterflies started floating in my stomach. I still loved him.

He closed up to me and I suddenly felt the rush of emotions throught my body. He touched my hair, gently running his fingers through the tips and up. I was dumb founded for a moment before getting the feel of what was happening. I was shocked, but after a while I got my composure and asked him what he was doing

"Fixing your hair." He said with a grin. "You're overworked. Get a time for yourself teme."

"T-thanks." I showed him a sincere smile, the first one in years. I was about to ask him how he's doing when he suddenly turned around. There, by the door, stood a beautiful girl, she was tall, almost as tall as me and Naruto. I felt jealous, but hey, what could I do- I'm just his friend.

A mere friend.

It was weeks after that that I got to see Naruto again, though this time he decided to introduce me to his pretty girlfriend. Her name was Alice, she was a model for some magazine that Naruto worked at, but I didn't really care since I've never really cared about the name nor the background of the girls she's been with.

His girlfriend gave me a flirty look, maybe getting the idea that I was a guy.

The conference continued. I couldn't concentrate at all at what the instructor was telling us. My mind was though clouded by the images of Naruto and his girlfriend. Jealousy dominated my emotions once again.

After the conference, I got my bag and immediately left, not minding to say goodbye to Naruto.

Three days after the meeting, I got to see Naruto again, though this time he didn't have his girlfriend along with him. He was wearing regular clothes, reminding me of our old days. He waved a hand and beckoned me to come near him.

"How 'bout going out, old pal- just like the old days." He said.

I hesitated for a while, but finally agreed when I saw that silly grin of his.

From that hour up until late in the afternoon, we spent the day with each other, with no interruptions whatsoever. We told jokes about our good old days, and reminisce on the things we've done since we were far away.

"You know Sasuke, it's really sad without you." I was shocked at the bluntness of his words. Up until now, I never had the chance to say what I really felt.

I didn't answer him and merely waited for the next things he'll say. After a few minutes of silence I heard him heave a heavy sigh.

"Where's your girl?" I asked, hoping to break the silence. "She broke up with me yesterday." His facial expression changed but his silly grin never seem to leave his face. I can't help but smile at his words.

"So, Naruto, what did you do this time to make her break up with you? She was a looker too." Were words that unconsciously left my mouth. I felt my ears turn red. It was the first time I've asked him such question, even though we've been friends for so long. You see, Naruto never breaks up with any of his girlfriends. His girlfriends do the breaking up theirselves.

"I told her that I love someone else." He simpered. She was not over Sakura I presume.

"Sakura? You really need to get over her dobe." He chuckled. "Why'd you think that?"

"You said so before." I stopped, then continued. "She was your perfect lady. She was gentle and cute and whatnot." I controlled my voice to not seem too weak. He chuckled once more.

"Nah Sasuke, I like someone who's gentle and sweet, even if they don't show it at first. Someone who I could protect, even if the person I want to protect says that she could protect herself. Someone who's silent but knows when to say a word or two. Someone who picks on you, but secretly cares." He stopped midway.

"Someone like you, teme."

"W-what?" I asked.

And all I got as an answer was a gentle kiss.

Kiss.

And now, well its 2050, the 17th anniversary of Naruto and I. Ever since our first kiss together, we've been going out. We're married now, and have 2 kids, Sasuchi and Nazu. This day we decided to go back to the place where we had our first kiss. Even though it's not at all romantic, it still reminded us of the good times we've had.

"Nah Sasuke, I can't believe you didn't read this yet." He smiled and gave me a letter. "It was the letter I gave you at the night of the prom."

I opened the letter, merely grinning at the dobe when it read:

Dear Sasuke,  
Hi, hope you're feeling good as always! Sasuke, thanks for being my friend! You've been my friend for a long time but I hope we move up to more than friends. I loved you ever since the academy. I know we had constant fights back then but I really do hope that you don't hate me. Sasuke, please go out with me.  
Love, your best friend and hopefully soon to be boyfriend,

Naruto

"I love you too dobe."

* * *

Please review and such :)

And yes, if your watching me, this IS the happier version of my other story "Too Late"


	3. Naruto's POV

Too Late 3

This is my version of the story, a story that happened many years ago. It's about how I fell in love, and well, how things went down for me.

Approximately 40 years ago was my freshman year. I was a hyperactive kid with big dreams back then. I liked to impress everyone and would often go to extremes just so everyone would look at me and think 'hey, that's one awesome kid'. Though the person I liked to impress the most was my crush- Sakura. For me, she was the prettiest girl in class. She was really sweet and cute even though at times she would tend to hate you. She was smart too, well, second nonetheless to Sasuke.

Sasuke was my rival, and even though she didn't look it, she's actually a girl. She was strong, stronger than me, or anyone in my class actually. She was tall too, or at least taller than me. And even though we didn't admit it, we were really close friends.

"Uchiha?" the teacher asked multiple times, and when she didn't hear an answer she moved to the next one on the list.

"Uzumaki?" I heard her say my name, and without wasting a second, I answered enthusiastically "Here and ready to start teacher!" My schoolmates turned to look at me with questioning stares, but I didn't care since their stares actually gave me strength.

The teacher then started on teaching us about a topic. I wasn't really listening, and even if I would, I wouldn't really understand. I stared at Sakura in awe, her hair was pinker than I remembered and her movements were really smooth and gentle. I know if I try hard enough, she would be mine someday.

Mine.

A few years after that, my body started to change. My voice got deeper, I got much taller and my body bulked up. Everyone started noticing me, even Sakura.

Sakura and I started dating a few weeks after the opening of school. It was unexpected since it was her who asked me.

Though a few weeks after that, Sakura broke up with me. I was heartbroken, but I kept it all for myself. Sasuke called me, she told me to cheer up and forget about her. Even going through such extremes as to tell me a joke. I laughed at her words and told her that it was not like her to be telling jokes. Though in the end I thanked her and told her that I hope she'll be my side forever. And even without realizing it, I found my words to be embarrassing.

2014 was my senior year. And after all these years, I started to fall in love with my rival and bestfriend. After Sakura broke up with me, I got my mind off things, and I started to really notice her. She was really caring if you look at it, and even though she was tough and mean looking, she was still fragile, almost as if being tough was just a facade.

But even though I loved her, I was still in a relationship with Hinata. She confessed her love to me, and let's just say couldn't resist her cute looking face. I had a reputation to be a player after all.

It was at the preparation for the prom that I found out that Hinata could not come because of a funeral she would attend to. I was actually quite happy since, well- if Sasuke and I didn't have dates, we would go with each other.

It was at the day of the prom that I decided to dress fancily. I arrived at her home just in time. I stretched my hand, embarrassed of the new way I look.

"Let's go." I didn't mean it to sound so impassively. Her face dropped, and I can't help but worry. Maybe she was not content of having me as a date.

I looked at her in detail from head to toe. Actually scratch what I said before, she looked absolutely dazzling.

"You look great." And indeed she was. She was wearing a traditional costume, though the details of the dress looked modernized. She waited a few seconds before smiling and saying a thanks.

"Oh and one more thing, thanks for being here, I hope you don't feel pushed." I said with utmost sincerity before grabbing her hand and going to the prom. It was after that night that I gave her a letter that she could only read after the graduation.

It was absolutely a memorable night.

It was weeks after that that we had our graduation. After the prom, me and Hinata broke up. And me, being the player I am, dated many girls. You see, when I was young, no one really noticed me, I really wanted attention back then, and I have it now. And why not take the chance now that you still have it, right?

Though it was mainly because of the growing depression of not being able to say what I really felt for my rival and long time friend.

I stood up to get my diploma, and my fangirls called out my name. I looked at Sasuke who was smiling and clapping along with the others. I grinned as I saw her rare smile.

At the night of the graduation, I decided to call her though everything didn't turn out as it was meant to be. The part where I said that she's the best friend a man could have was supposed to be 'I love you' and 'please go out with me'.

Sigh.

After the graduation, I worked hard just to get a dignified job with high pay. I had to move a couple of miles away from home just to get one with a good pay. I worked my way up from a mere person at the office to the right hand of the CEO, though I mostly won it over because of my looks.

I started dating the CEO's daughter after getting the job (though it was mostly because the CEO instructed me to). Her name was Alice Knox, she was a model, and four to five inches smaller than myself. She was sweet and pretty and all, but she could never compare to Sasuke.

The year was 2030 when I met Sasuke again. Her look was as boyish and cool as ever, and the only visible change on her face were the eyebugs and the transparent frames that were hiding her eyes (eyeglasses). And it was quite humorous that she was wearing men-styled work clothes.

I grinned at her, getting little emotion back from the Uchiha. I didn't waste time and went near her and without a second thought, ran my fingers through her unruly hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I continued brushing her locks. Her voice as though worn out, fatigue nonetheless. I looked directly at her eyes, not minding the obstruction that goes along with it.

"You're overworked. Get a time for yourself teme." I answered her. After a while she showed her smile, one I have not seen for years, and said a warm _Thank You._ My heart almost skipped a beat at her affection.

Before we could communicate and talk about things that we missed, my so called girlfriend entered the doors of the conference hall and dragged me out. I waved Sasuke goodbye, but she already turned and took her leave. I had the urge to push Alice, but if I do, I'd lose my job.

Then again, my job is not more important than Sasuke. She's been my friend for a long time after all, standing by my side through thick and thin. She was the most precious person in the world.

I broke up with my 'girlfriend' 2 days after the meet. And apparently, the news spread out so fast it immediately reached the head. The CEO gave me a nice long talk after that, saying I could easily take back my words. I refused, not bothering to explain myself. And as expected, the head kicked me out, not minding to give back any of my belongings.

The day after that, I got to see Sasuke again. And with my normal clothes on, I beckoned her to come near me and waited as she neared my way.

"How 'bout going out, old pal- just like the old days." I asked casually, though I hope she gets the idea that this was a date. She nodded.

We spent each hour together, not wasting a second.

"You know Sasuke, it's really sad without you." I couldn't help myself anymore, I told her what I really felt.

When she did not answer, I heaved a sigh. What was I thinking, she would never reciprocate my love.

"Where's your girl?" she suddenly asked.

"She broke up with me yesterday." I said with a grin still on my face.

"So, Naruto, what did you do this time to make her break up with you? She was a looker too." If you listen carefully, you would hear a hint of jealousy in her voice. Is it just me or was she jealous?

"I told her that I love someone else." I looked at her fully.

"Sakura?" she said with a proud voice. I chuckled. "Why'd you think that?"

"You said so before. She was your perfect lady. She was gentle and cute and whatnot." I chuckled once more. She gave me the deadly glare.

"Nah Sasuke, I like someone who's gentle and sweet, even if they don't show it at first. Someone who I could protect, even if the person I want to protect says that she could protect herself. Someone who's silent but knows when to say a word or two. Someone who picks on you, but secretly cares." I stopped, staring at her lips.

"Someone like you, teme." And I couldn't help but look at her reaction. She was letting back her goofy smile.

"W-what?" she asked flustered. I grabbed the back of her neck and forced a gentle kiss on her lips.

Kiss.

Now we're celebrating our 17th anniversary. Since that day, I dated her and got a new job at her department. We also got married and gave birth to 2 kids. I can't believe I was with her from when we were kids until now that we're old.

I searched the box of our old memories. I still clearly remember when we were teens and I gave her a letter- speaking of which, I never really seen her read it. It's still freshly stamped.

"Nah Sasuke, I can't believe you didn't read this yet." I gave her a letter. "It was the letter I gave you at the night of the prom."

She carefully opened the letter, reading aloud what was inside.

Dear Sasuke,  
Hi, hope you're feeling good as always! Sasuke, thanks for being my friend! You've been my friend for a long time but I hope we move up to more than friends. I loved you ever since the academy. I know we had constant fights back then but I really do hope that you don't hate me. Sasuke, please go out with me.  
Love, your best friend and hopefully soon to be boyfriend,

Naruto

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too dobe."


End file.
